Sage Of Snakes
by CyerBlade
Summary: The Uchiha massacre happened but Sasuke wasn't the only survivor Naruto also survived the attack. Naruto was the son of Arashi and Miku Uchiha now with his parents dead he must live with his godmother Kushina Namikaze and Hitomi Hyuga but he also has some allies which are the snakes that will guide him along the path to become a great shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Chap#1

Author's note: This is my new story please enjoy and review. Also I am going to bash Sakura because I hate her.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

A boy around the age of 8 could be seen lying unconscious over the dead bodies of his parents, the child has black colored hair and icy blue colored eyes the boy's name is Naruto Uchiha the son of Arashi Uchiha and Miku Uchiha, Naruto was having a great day he trained with his dad after that he completely learned the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu and received his Uchiha clan symbol after that his parents took him to shopping where they bought some clothes for him after that they head towards Ichiraku ramen and thaey ate ramen. While heading back towards the Uchiha clan compound Naruto noticed that all the lights were out as he looked around he found that all of the clan members were dead as he turned around he found that a blade was in his mother's and father's gut as he looked up he found himself staring into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha the son of the current clan head Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto looked at Itachi while tears were running down his face as he asked "W-why d-did y-you k-kill t-them?" Itachi looked at the boy as he flinched from the fierce gaze coming towards him, Itachi knelt down in front of boy as he knocked him unconscious by hitting him hard in the head while he whispered "I am sorry" into Naruto's ear after Naruto was knocked unconscious Itachi begin to thought about the pained look that was coming towards him a while from the boy so he quickly did the next thing that he could, he quickly pulled out eyes of Naruto's mother carefully and he put them into a jar filled with green liquid after that was done he sealed the jar into the boys arm with a letter inside it incase the boy managed to awake the mangekyou sharingan he will need new eyes to replace his old ones to get the eternal mangekyou sharingan and with that Itachi left.

Two days later Naruto woke up he found himself in a bed as the smell of medicine's hit him as he looked around he saw that he was in the hospital as he begin to think that about what happened and soon tears begin to drop from his eyes. As he began to cry he left someone hugging him, he looked up and found himself staring at an old wrinkled face man with a small beard, the old man was wearing hokage robes with the kenji for third on it. The old man held him and said "I am sorry for your los young Naruto but I hope that you will find some peace, if you need any kind of help ask me and I will help you in the best way I can. Now young boy you must eat because you need energy for your growing body" as the old man said this he held a tray in front of Naruto, Naruto looked at the tray for a few second until he took the tray from the old man and begin to eat soon the old man introduced himself as Sarutobi Hizuren the third Hokage and both of them begin to talk.

After talking with the old man for a while, the old man said "Naruto-kun last night the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha only 2 people survived the massacre and those people were you and young Sasuke. I have all of your and your parent's possessions in this scroll also your godmother's will taking care of you from now on they should be arriving any minute now" as Hizuren was finished the door was suddenly smashed open and in walked two women, the first women has fiery red hair and violet eyes she was wearing an black pants with a white shirt on top while the second women was a Hyuga she doesn't seemed to carry the arrogance that the nobles carry she was wearing a lavender kimono her hair was dark blue while her eye color was light purple.

Naruto immediately recognized who these women were they were his mother's best friends Hitomi Hyuga and Kushina Namikaze , Naruto had met these two when he was 4 and liked them. Soon both women rushed towards him as they immediately grabbed him into a hug and begin to soothe him after they were finished hugging him, Kushina said "Hitomi I think I will take Naruto home with me while you settle things in the Hyuga clan" as she said this Hitomi nodded but she gave Naruto a hug with that Hitomi left. As Hitomi left Kushina turned her gaze towards Hizuren who nodded to her as he handed her a scroll containing all of Naruto's belongings after taking Naruto's belongings Kushina put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the immediately vanished via body flicker.

As Naruto and Kushina arrived in the Namikaze compound he looked around and saw that he was in a normal compound that was not to big or not to small the compound gave a homey feeling to him, there was small garden with a pond in it. As he was looking around he heard a voice who said "Kaa-chan where were and who is he" Naruto looked up and saw that a boy around his age heading towards them the boy had golden blond colored haired with violet colored eyes and he was wearing white shorts with a red shirt on top of it. As the boy reached them Kushina hugged the boy and said "Menma-kun this is Naruto Uchiha my godson and your new brother, you remember him right from the pictures that I showed you" as she said this the boy named Menma looked at Naruto for a few seconds and then he suddenly appeared In front of Naruto with a gentle smile on his face as he held out his hand towards Naruto and shouted "Hi I am Menma Namikaze nice to meet and I am going to be Hokage just like my" as Menma said this Naruto gained a sweat drop on his head but he accepted the hand and said "Hello I am Naruto Uchiha nice to meet you" while this was going on Kushina was smiling in the background watching the two boys interact with each other after the introductions were done Kushina pulled both of them into the house.

When they entered the house Kushina pulled Naruto into a corner as she knelt down in front of him hugged him and said "Naruto I know this is hard for you but don't go on the past of revenge your parents probably wouldn't want their only son to be consumed in revenge live a happy life and cherish to moments you spent with your parents. Your mother and father might not be with you but they will always be watching you from the heavens. Of course me and Hitomi will be there for you as we will guide you and help" as she said this Naruto begin to sob in the hug and he replied "Thank you" with that he slept in her hug.

The next day Naruto woke up he found himself in a bed as he looked around he found himself staring at the room that was decorated in red, black and blue colors then he begin to remember the yesterday events as tears began to leak from his eyes suddenly his eyes saw a familiar picture of him with his parents he got off from the bed as he picked up the picture, he begin to touch it with his other hand there in the picture was black haired blue eyed man next to a black haired blue eyed women both of them were holding the hands of a 4 year old Naruto suddenly Naruto remembered something, on that same day when the picture was taken he asked his parents if something happened to them what will he do the answer he got was that even thought we might not be with you but remember you Tou-san and kaa-chan loves you so much that we will be watching and guiding you from above.

Naruto quickly wiped away his tears and he found a note on his table that said "Naruto-chan there are some clothes in the drawer get cleaned up and head down for breakfast" so Naruto opened the drawer and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed when he was out of the shower he begin to get dressed in black shorts with a red shirt that had black lines on it and a pair of black sneakers. As they were heading towards the cemetery people were giving Naruto looks of acknowledgement.

When they reached the cemetery Naruto kept looking at his parents grave stone's along with his godmother and Menma until he heard a voice from behind him, he looked back and found a small red colored snake with black designs on its scales begin hit by 5 kids, he hated it when people looked down on other or they beat some creatures thinking they were inferior to them.

He gritted his teeth as he calmly walked towards the kids and asked "What are you doing?" the kids looked at him then one of them said "We are beating up this snake because we think it's ugly" as the kid said this Naruto tightened his knuckles if he was to look in his eyes he would have noticed his eyes turned blood red and there was a single tomoe in them, he looked the kid with his newly activated sharingan and said in a tone that sent chill down their spines "Let him go otherwise I will beat you up so much that you won't be able to move" the kids felt shiver go down their spine as the looked at the bloody red colored with a single tomoe in them but one of the kids thought he was joking he tried to punch Naruto but it was held by Naruto who delivered a devastating punch at the boy, the other kids seeing this ran away while Naruto muttered "Idiots".

After the kids left Naruto approached the small snake as he held it in his hand and begin to heal its injuries with a small healing jutsu that he learned from his mother after the snake was healed was healed Naruto picked it up and sat in front of his parents grave stones while his godmother and Menma kept looking at him with sad smiles after the snake after sometime the snakes opened its green colored eyes as he gazed at Naruto he said "So You're the one that saved me" it was a statement more than a question Naruto looked at the snake for a while until he racked his brain and thought that the snake might be a summon because his parents had told him about summons when he was little and he said "So you're a summon but what are you and more importantly I heard that summons were supposed to be summoned by someone" the snake looked at Naruto for a while and he replied "I was just out for a while because I wanted to se the outside world but my father the who is our clan's leader wouldn't let me do it, so I sneaked out and then I got caught by those kids. Thanks for saving me now I must summon my father to introduce you to him and my name is Hideki" as the small snake said this he begin to chant.

There was a large poof of smoke and a large black snake with purple colored designs on its scales appeared that snake was easily far more larger than anything Naruto had seen while Kushina and Menma were paralyzed in shock at what was happening In front of them, the large snake soon opened its green colored eyes as he gazed at his son and shouted "So my son explain it to me why do your snuck out and who is this boy beside you" the black snake said as the gazed at Naruto the now named Hideki said "Dad I think he is the one worthy of being our summoner he saved me from getting killed" the black snakes looked at Naruto as he said "Is that so then answer me if you have power what will you do with it, would you use it for your own personal gains or to protect something or someone precious to you" Naruto looked at the black snake and replied "If I have power I will not use it for personal I will use it protect those that are precious to me and those who are defenseless" as Naruto said this you could see fire burning in his eyes as he gazed at the black snake with determination.

The black snake soon looked at Naruto as he chuckled and said "You humor me boy very well I Theorn the leader of the snakes give to honor of being the summoner of my kin and Hideki here will be your familiar so now I am going to produce a scroll to seal our agreement all you do is cut your thumb write your name with it on the scroll then put blood on all your finger and make a finger print. My boy you should also know that we are different snakes than that Bastard Manda and his kin because our clan focuses on poisonous venoms, assassination skills and elemental techniques while Manda'sclan focuses only on poisons and devouring people with their strength. Our clan only want peace while Manda's clan only want blood shed I thought you should know this because we know your people aren't trust worthy of working with snake but I like your determination and that is why I am making you sign our contract" as the black snake now named as Theorn said this he produced a black scroll with snakes in it as the scroll was opened Naruto did what was instructed to him.

When the processes was finished Theorn looked at Naruto and said "Naruto my boy me and my kin have faith in you and you will be learning our teachings which will in a few days also this might hurt begin, I am going to bite you and inject some of my poison into which will give you snake like abilities and you will be able to use poisons that are lethal to human body , with this your body will be going through some changes when I bite you and my son will be your personal summon from now on" as Theorn said this his form begin to change and soon he was the size of a regular snake as Theorn bit his hand and his body began to ache soon he felt burning sensation inside him as his body was feeling burned until he lost conscious and you could see there was a tattoo of a red snake on his right hand which was coiling around his arm.

While this was happening Kushina and Menma had shocked looks on their faces until Theorn looked at them and said "Fear not he is just going through the transformation that summoners from our clan go through also please look after him" with that Theorn vanishes while Hideki quickly wrapped his small body around Naruto's arm. When Kushina and Menma recovered from their shock Kushina spoke "Well that was certainly interesting don't you think Sochi-kun" her son just scratched his head like his father used to do so and he nodded his head. After that they picked up Naruto and begin to make their way back to their house.

The next day Naruto woke up he found himself in a familiar bed until he heard a voice that belonged to Hideki who said "Naruto it's good to see you also your should look there are some changes into your body" as Naruto got off from the bed he headed towards the mirror and begin to look at himself, he found that him sense of hearing and smell were greater also he could also feel het signatures around him while his eyes gained a red tint in them. Naruto looked at Hideki who was on his bed and said "I like it and what do you think Hideki" his familiar nodded at him and said "Those eyes suit you should know that in time you will be able to make your skin scaly like that of a snake and you will be able to use poison by just scratching your opponent. I should be going now dad said that your training will begin in a few days" as Hideki said this he poofed away from existence. After that Naruto got dressed as he headed down he noticed his godmother and new brother were giving him grins suddenly his godmother tackled him into a hug as she shouted "It's good to see that you're alight Naru-chan and we are having ramen for breakfast Dattebane! After that I am going to train you both the academy starts in next week" as his godmother said this she pumped her fist into the air while Naruto just chuckled as he thought "I may have lost my parents but their still watching and I will make them proud by becoming a great shinobi" with that he made a silent promise to himself and begin to eat breakfast.

Author's Note: So how was it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for your review and here is the next chap. Also I am gonna through Sakura in the ambu cells in this chapter *squeals* I really hate her hehehehe. Ok first to Darkness Shadow to answer your question Itachi did kill Naruto's parents but he said sorry after that, that's way Naruto is currently confused along with Sasuke because their thinking that why would Itachi kill the whole clan and leave only the two of them. Also thanks for the reviews guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Time skip 4 years later

It has been 4 years since Naruto started living with the Namikaze and things were great for him at first he was usually depressed a lot about his parents but thankfully he manage to leave the past behind with the help of Menma, Sasuke, Hinata, his godmothers and his godfather Minato Namikaze. He was shocked at first that his godfather was the Fourth Hokage but later he found out that his godfather was best friends with his father, after the Kyuubi attack his godfather was in a coma state after he sealed the Kyuubi inside his son for 9 years. He also meet his godmother Hitomi's family at first he was skeptical but later he found out that the Hyuga clan he knew in the past was now no more because in the past the elders corrupted the clan but they took things too far when they hired a missing nin to kill Hinata the second born daughter of Hiashi Hyuga who was saved by Menma after that Hiashi was pissed so much that he executed all of the elders and removed the curse seal for the branch clan. Now the Hyuga's were kind and polite also due to this incident Hitomi and Kushina set up a marriage contract between Menma and Hinata who look a liking to each other.

He met Sasuke a three days after the Uchiha clan's massacre who was also the godson of his godmother's at first Sasuke was a mess like him but when both talked with each other they had one question in their head why would Itachi kill the whole Uchiha clan and leave only them alive, so they decided to train hard and when they meet him again they would ask for an answer. Sasuke also pointed out that something was wrong before the massacre with the clan because they were having too much clan meetings. Later his godfather Minato Namikaze executed the village elders in rage because he found out they were working with Orochimaru and had a hand in the Uchiha clan's massacre after this his godfather asked both of them to forgive him which they but they did demand some training and some jutsu to get stronger so that they can persuade Itachi. He learned strategy and meditation from Hizuren Sarutobi who was like a grandfather to him both were extremely close to one another where Naruto would ask advice to him. He met Anko Mitsurashi when he was 10 where they immediately went into an argument but after sometime they lightened and saw each other as a sibling of the other.

He constantly trained with godmother, Menma and Sasuke who also activated his sharingan after the massacre. Both Sasuke and he received special training from Kakashi on how to use their sharingan effectively, Kakashi who they later named smut lover for his love for pornography also taught them that sharingan was only a tool to use and that you can't become strong with alone having the sharingan at the end of training both Naruto had a fully matured sharingan. Another thing to note that his summons the snake's taught him how to make and use lethal poisons from inside his body which was quite a useful ability, his summons taught him assassination skills along with some Jutsu who were only available to their summoners also after his transformation where he received some poison from Theorn his chakra became flexible that he later used to create chakra hands to grab things which was an useful ability. His godmother Kushina taught him and his Kenjutsu which he was quite proficient with while his second godmother Hitomi drilled Taijutsu into his and Sasuke's brain after beating them up daily, his godfather also helped them with elemental ninjutsu when Minato tested Menma's, Sasuke's and his elemental affinity at the age of 10 he shocked because Menma and Sasuke had two affinities while he had three. Menma had a high wind and water affinity, Sasuke had a high affinity for lightning and fire affinity while he had a very high affinity for fire, lightning and wind. After that his godfather trained the three of them to control their affinities. On his 10th birthday he received a beautiful Katana the Katana had a blue colored guard that had a ribbon attached to its one end the blade of the Katana was pure white while the stealth of the Katana was a mix of blue and gold, he named the Katana Ryukage(Dragon's Shadow). The training his godfather put them through was tough but in the end he was able to master his incredible fire release which his godfather said to rival that of the Nindaime Hokage's water release the same could be said for Sasuke and Menma because Sasuke mastered his lightning release while Menma mastered his wind release. They also learned jutsu for their other affinities.

During the training he received from his godparents and summons he started learning sealing as a hobby which later turned into an art for him, he loved learning and making seals when his godparents found out that he loved seals they started to teach him in to the art more because their son was more interested in learning and creating jutsu while Sasuke was more interested in learning genjutsu and experimenting with them, last leaves Naruto who was interested in the arts of taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. He also met Jiraya of the sannin who he named ero-sannin because he was a pervert. Naruto loved to use throwing knives that were sealed inside his wrist on a seal instead of standard shuriken and kunai.

A week after the massacre he joined the ninja academy where he met Shikamaru Nara the heir of the Nara clan who was lazy, Choji Akimichi the heir of Akimichi clan who loved to eat, Kiba Inazuka the heir of the Inazuka clan who loved to boast about himself but he was loyal to his friends, Shino Aburame the heir for the Aburame clan like all Aburame he remained stoic and used logics, Ino Yamanka the heir of the Yamanka clan she loved to gossip but was loyal to her friends he was good friends with all of them and last but not least Sakura Haruno who he hated a lot because she was a annoying to everyone but thankfully she was captured because of her mistake to go to the Hokage office to demand graduation early but the Hokage didn't agree with so she attempted to attack him but the Hokage's personal squad captured her.

Life changed a lot for our young Uchiha and now we find a 12 year old Naruto meditating in the garden while the Katana was in his lap, In 12 years he changed a lot he now stood at 5ft he grew his hair and now they were tied in a pony tail while his eyes were sharpened. He is currently wearing black ambu style pants, a red shirt on the top he wore a black jacked, a pair of black combat shoes also he had forehead protector with a leaf insignia on it that tied on his left hand and finishing his look was a locket that hung beside his neck the necklace was his birthright it was to be given to him on his 9th birthday, the locked had a silver chain while a blue gem was attached to its end. In these 4 years of constantly training he, Sasuke and Menma were at high chunin level. As he was meditating he heard someone or rather two people running past him Naruto knew who they were they were Sasuke and Menma doing their daily challange as they were thronging insults to one another until they stopped and begin to say.

"Hey teme I think I won"

"Dope I won now accept defeat"

As they were about to punch one another a voice shouted "Menma-chan and Sasuke-chan why are you arguing? Dattebane" both turned to look at a very pissed Kushina while Naruto looked amused in the background as he looked and saw his godmother dragging both Menma and Sasuke by their ear who were struggling along they way. Naruto couldn't help but smirk his sure has changed but he loved it and more importantly he Menma and Sasuke were brother in arms who will do anything to protect each other while Hinata was his and Sasuke's sister. Soon, Naruto set up as he began to make his way into the kitchen to eat breakfast while his godmother dealt with Sasuke and Menma.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his godfather Minato Namikaze drinking tea while he was reading a newspaper, Naruto greeted him as he headed towards the kitchen to eat some cereal after he was done eating he waited for Menma and Sasuke to get down. As both of them entered the kitchen they spotted Naruto waiting for them and they immediately motioned for him to follow which he nodded. As the three were heading people were greeting the three prodigies along the way because they heard what the three of them did, last night Mizuki stole the scroll of sealing's but the three of them defeated him and managed to get back the scroll which was listed as a B-rank mission on their record.

(Note: Everyone is in the same clothing as they were in the anime except Naruto who is wearing blue ambu pants and a black colored shirt with ambu chest plate on it with shinobi sandals his forehead protector is on his head)

When the entered the academy girls immediately begin to giggle while looking at the three of them, soon the trio spotted Kiba, Shino, Shikmaru, Choji and Ino who were waiting for them. They greeted each other and they went to the class. Soon the door opened and a chunin wearing standard Konoha ninja outfit stepped out he had a scar across his nose while his black hair were tied in a ponytail with that the class rose up and shouted "Ohayo Iruka-sensei". The man soon spoke "I welcome all of you who passed the graduation exam and those who haven't passed try next year. Now you must know that being ninja isn't about how much jutsu you know or which bloodline you have even an experienced gennin can defeat a kage who makes a mistake. So now on with the teams" as Iruka said this he begin to announce the teams (Note: I am gonna skip the team's selection because the teams are the same as they were in the anime and go straight to team seven) "Team 7 consists of Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Menma Namikaze. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" as Iruka said this there were some mummers among the girls who wanted to be in the same team as them.

After sometime all the door and three people walked in the first was a women wearing what looked to bandages the women had long curly black hair and ruby red eyes next to the women was a man with brown hair brown eyes and a brown beard he was wearing standard Konoha jonin outfit the last person was our own smut lover aka Kakashi Hatake he was wearing standard Konoha jonin outfit but he also has a mask covering his lover face while his forehead protector was covering his left eye.

The women came in front as she said "I am Kurenai Yuuhi sensei of team 8 Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga please follow me" the man next to her then said "I am Asuma Sarutobi sensei of team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akimichi please follow me" after that Kakashi stepped forward as he saidn "I am Kakashi Hatake sensei of team 7 Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Menma Namikaze follow me" with that they all begin to follow their respected sensei's.

As Naruto, Menma and Sasuke followed Kakashi to training ground 7 where Kakashi stopped as he looked at them and said "Ok my cute little students lets introduce ourselves even though we know each other. My name is Kakashi Hatake I have my likes a few dislikes and my dreams for future are" he giggled at this part then continued "you are too young to know that" with that everyone gained a large sweat drop on their heads as they all thought "Typical Kakashi" after that he pointed towards Menma who replied "My name is Menma Namiakaze my likes are learning and creating new jutsu, Hina-chan, my parents, Kakashi-nii Sarutobi-jiji, Naruto, Sasuke and training. I hate arrogant people, rapist and those who abandon their comrade's, my dream for future are to have a family with Hina-chan and become Hokage! Dattebayo!" with that said Kakashi pointed towards Sasuke who said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like genjutsu, tomatoes, Naruto, Menma, training, my parents and my godparents. My dislike are the same as Menma and my dreams for future is to beat my brother to a bloody pulp and find out why did my brother killed my clan and why did he left only me and Naruto, I want to be a great shinobi in the future and have a family of my own" after Sasuke was finished Kakashi pointed towards Naruto who was holding his Katana while he replied "My name is Naruto Uchiha I like my summons, learning new fuinjutu, sharpening my Katana Ryukage, training, my parents and godparents. I hate the same thing's Menma hate. My dream for future are to have a family of my own and I want be an ambu commander in the future. I also want to beat Itachi to a bloody pulp and find out why did he kill the whole leaving only me and Sasuke" as they were finished Kakashi had a small unnoticeable smile on his face and told them about the second test but he also told them that they already passed because they worked like one unit after this he told them that team 7 will meet here at 5am in the morning to start the training with that he left.

It has been three weeks since team 7 was established, they daily met at 5am in the morning to start their training which was physical training the some light sparing after that their sensei taught them some minor jutsu. They also did some D-rank missions which they thought were a pain in the ass today they were called by the Hokage urgently because he wanted to meet Sasuke and Naruto. As they reached the Hokage tower they were greeted to the site of Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi Hizuren, Gekko Hayate, Anko Mitsurashi and Jiraya of the Sannin in the tower as they approached the Hokage's desk everyone looked at them as Minato spoke "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun I have some news to tell you that might be sudden to you but as your guardian I think it is best for you. A few days ago I received a message from Kiri and Kumo for an alliance with our village and I must say the terms they set up are rather too good for me to refuse this alliance also our villages will be working with Kiri, Kumo and hopefully the other village in the future to fight against an group that might cause havoc in the future for the shinobi world. They terms of the agreement were a political marriage between our villages and I agreed to those terms" as Minato said this the faces of Naruto and Sasuke looked like a bomb was dropped on them as both of them were about to protest Minato held out his hand and said "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun I know this is probably hard for both of you but I think this is best for you two also I have data on the girls who are you to be wed to. Please give it a thought and do it for the sake of your village and us" as Minato was finished he produced 2 folders one blue and the other yellow, he gave the blue folder to Sasuke while Naruto got the yellow when both boys opened the folder their faces immediately gained a tint of pink in them which was unnoticed by everyone except Kushina who was grinning in the background while in her head a mini-kushina was holding a sign while shouting "Gimme grandkids to spoil.

The folder Sasuke was holding had the picture of a girl around his age she had silky black hair with brown eyes pale skin and she seemed to be wearing a black kimono with petal design on it, the girls name was Haku Yuki the adopted daughter of Zabuza Momoichi the demon of the mist her father killed her mother during the bloodline purge after that her father tried to kill her but she manage to get away after that Zabuza found her and adopted her as his own daughter at the mention of a parent killing his own child made Sasuke pissed and that time only one thought was going through Sasuke's head "She's cute maybe this isn't a bad idea" while the folder Naruto was holding had the picture of a girl around his age she had straight blond hair with icy blue eyes and she was wearing a blue kimono with lightning design on it and Naruto was blushing, the girls name was Samui her only family member was her brother Atsui her parents was killed when she was little, so her brother looked after her since she was little and exactly like Sasuke, Naruto thought "This might not be a bad idea and I hope she knows kenjutsu" after they were finished reading they looked up at the Hokage and nodded who smiled back while Jiraya was giving both of them perverted grins as he thumped up to them while everyone else except Kakashi groaned at his this was happening in Konoha the same thing was happening in Kiri and Kumo.

After that Minato begin to speak again "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun I know this is too much for you to take in but as your godfather and Hokage I expect great thing from you two. Sasuke you will be heading towards Kiri with Kakashi and Hayate who will be your sensei as well as your bodyguards, I also have made you full time Kakashi's apprentice who wanted teach you along and Hayate will be helping you in kenjutsu. Naruto you will be heading towards Kumo with Anko and Sarutobi-sama both of them wanted to pass down their teachings onto also like I told Sasuke here you will be Anko's full time apprentice who will teach you and Sarutobi-sama requested me that he should go with you because he wanted to teach you. That leaves Menma who will be Jiraya-sensei's full time apprentice seeing as sensei himself requested this you will be traveling with Jiraya and learn from him while he train you. Now team 7 will be here after 6 months for the chunin exams. Now boys pack your bags because these are going to be long months" as Minato said this he handed the boys a scroll containing some jutsu while Kakashi handed Naruto a scroll cotaining his most prized jutsu Chidori. With that the boys headed towards their house to pack their stuff. At that time the boys didn't know that but this was going to be the start of a long journey for them.

Authors Note : So ho was it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: guys thanks for the reviews now onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

After gathering their stuff and sealing it into scrolls while slinging their bags over their backs Naruto and Sasuke were to be headed towards the village gates but before that they promised each other and Menma that they would train hard and become even stronger, so that when they would meet again they will be strong enough to defend and protect each other better. After that Naruto and Sasuke both headed towards the village gates where there godparents bid them a teary farewell. As Naruto begin to leave with Sarutobi and Anko he nodded towards Sasuke and Menma who nodded back at him.

After leaving the village the trio of Naruto, Anko and Sarutobi headed towards the land of lightning while heading towards the land of lightning Anko and Sarutobi taught him some chakra control exercises along with some elemental control exercises to control his wind and lightning chakra because at the age of 12 he had an jonin level chakra reserve. As they were to enter the land of lightning Naruto's senses picked up a large amount of chakra due to him being a natural born sensor, he could sense people's chakra which was further multiplied with the help of snake who taught him how to smell and feel heat signature in the dark by blindfolding him as the made different type's noises, so that he could tell the difference between noises and the noise that Naruto heard was like that of a girl scream, so he quickly told Anko and Sarutobi to follow him.

As Naruto headed towards the direction of the cries with Anko and Sarutobi following behind him he came upon a sight that made his blood cold, there Naruto saw a girl around his age with black straight hair and green eyes as she was stripped naked while two missing nin's who were looking at her with perverted grins of their faces. Naruto didn't recognized the duo but indicating from the slash mark on their forehead that head a cloud symbol on it he thought they were kumo's missing nin and indicating from the situation they were trying to rape a girl which made his blood boil. When he checked their chakra reserve he found out that they had around high chunin chakra reserve, so he silently motioned to Anko and Sarutobi to not interfere and leave everything to him.

As the two missing nin were about to drop their pants Naruto appeared between them and the girl with via "Body Flicker" that produced flames as he was between the missing nins and the girl as he give them his coldest while he spoke "Leave the girl or else I won't show you mercy" as he was finished the missing nins begin to laugh as they said "I don't think a little ninja wanna be kid can beat us. Let's teach this shit a lesson" with that the missing nin looked at his partner who spoke "Hai". Naruto gave both of them a bored look while he damped his jacket over the blond and spoke "If you intend to fight me, don't expect any mercy" with that Naruto quickly begin to gather chakra for a jutsu that his summons taught him, the jutsu's name was "Snake Style: Death Glare" the jutsu was high level genjutsu that paralyzed its target while showing them that they were being eaten by snake over and over again. When Naruto cast the jutsu both missing nin's just stood there while he prepared for another jutsu which was taught to him by his summon's, the jutsu's name was "Poison needles" basically to use this jutsu you have to be a member of the snake clan where with enough practice you will be able to produce poison needle from your chakra who were to thin for the human eye as you needed a doujutsu to see them, the needles when formed they quickly heads towards its target as it seeps through their skin into their nervous system quickly breaking it down and in seconds the target would be dead.

Soon, Naruto formed a large number of "Poison Needles" as they headed towards the now two paralyzed missing nin's who were quickly dropped to dead. When he was finished he looked back and found that the girl was looking at him with a jaw dropped expression while he heard clapping coming from Anko and Sarutobi. The girl who he had just saved was looking at his with a blush as she tackled him to a hug and shouted "You saved now according to Nadeshiko's law I am to be your wife" as Naruto this he shouted "WHAT! But I am already marrying someone" the girl looked at him with a mischievous smile as she said "It's ok I am willing to share because in our village we Konoichi's have to find a strong husband for ourselves and that is why we are trained at an early age but these two ambushed me and put a chakra suppression seal on me while I was fighting the other. So when you saved me I am according to Nadeshiko's your fiancé because you were stronger than those people who captured me, I can also see your holding a lot back so technically that make you my soon to be husband" the girl finished with a giggle and Naruto lost his consciousness as he slumped down.

As, Naruto lost conscious Anko gave the girl some clothes to wear after the girl finished changing her clothes both Anko and Sarutobi began to ask proof if she really was a konoichi from Nadeshiko, the girl showed them her seal which was given to every Nadeshiko konoichi as the girl was finished showing her seal, Sarutobi and Anko explained the situation to the girl and they also told her about Naruto who after hearing this said "I am willing to share him with that girl only" as she was Naruto woke up and said "I just had the weirdest dream that I just saved a girl and she became my fiancé according to her village laws" as he finished the girl glomped him as she snuggled into his chest and said "I wasn't a dream dear husband now your mine and I am willing to share you with the girl that you were planned to marry with. Also my name is Shizuka nice to meet you Naruto-kun and if you dare try to ran away then there will be pay" the girl finished with lightning cracking around her hand while her face gained a dangerous look as her hair swayed dangerously as Naruto gulped as he looked at both Anko and Sarutobi for help who just held out a banner that stated "Were not getting near a psycho girl who just made you her husband" with that Naruto slumped down as he was being dragged towards by Shizuka towards kumo while Anko and Sarutobi were snickering behind him.

When they reached kumo they were quickly escorted towards the Raikage tower, Naruto found kumo to be a great place with mountains around it while the cloud were really close to the mountain giving a beautiful view as they reached the Raikage tower, they greeted by a large tan skinned man who had blond hair a small blond beard and blue colored eyes the man was the Raikage A who seemed to be doing paperwork the bane of every Kage. As soon as the Raikage saw them he leapt up from his desk, he quickly called for Samui while he stood in front of Sarutobi as he held out his hand and said "It's an honor to meet you Hizuren-sama the professor. Oh Anko the snake mistress also came with you and this must be young Naruto although who is the girl that is standing beside Naruto" Sarutobi shook hands with as he said "It's an honor to meet you to A-dono and the young girl is well I think I should explain this to you and Naruto's soon to be wife in private with Shizuke here" as Sarutobi this A nodded while a young blond haired girl with icy blue colored eyes wearing a skirt with combat boots while she was wearing finest shirt with grey colored shirt that hugged her curves.

As Samui entered the room greeted the Raikage with after that the Raikage took Sarutobi, Samui and Shizuke with them while Naruto and Anko remained in the room. Anko quickly pilled Naruto into a headlock as she shouted "So brat got yourself two hot girls huh and your poor Anko nee-chan is all alone. Where is my little brother who use to cry nee-chan wanna play" as she begin to wipe away fake tears while Naruto sweat dropped and begin to wiggles out of Anko's grasp as soon as he managed to get out of Anko's grasp he shouted "Nee-chan I am definitely gonna beat you some of these days" Anko hit him in the head as she said "Yeah Yeah brat I'll definitely wait for that day" soon both began to bicker with one another.

This was the scene A and everyone saw when they entered the room, to get their attention Sarutobi coughed when he got their attention he said "Now that you two are done bickering like siblings. The Raikage and Samui agreed to Shizuka, so now both of them are your fiancé's. Also Naruto-kun the Raikage is going to evaluate your skills tomorrow and you are going to be living with Samui and her brother Atsui" as Sarutobi was finished Samui walked in front of Naruto as gave him her coldest glare and said "Hi I am Samui nice to meet you and your cool I think" Naruto shivered at her look but he managed to pry his eyes away from her body as she looked incredibly cute. After this small introduction the Raikage ordered Samui to take Naruto with her, so that he could get a basic layout of the village. As the Raikage was finished Shizuka and Samui grabbed Naruto's wrist in a back grip while he cried out in pain as both Samui and Shizuka began to drag him out while leaving a very amused A, Sarutobi and Anko behind them.

As Samui lead Naruto and Shizuka through the village she pointed out all of the main building in Kumo after they were finished she lead them towards a training ground where she came to a stop as she unsealed her Katana and said "Naruto fight me I want to find out the guy who is about to marry me isn't just someone with only a clan name" Naruto nodded to her as he also unsealed his own Katana. Both took a kenjutsu stance after a while of looking at each other both were doing a deadly dance, Samui made a front slash that Naruto blocked by side stepping as he countered with his own slash which Samui blocked with her own Katana but she failed to notice a clone who chopped her on the neck as she lost conscious.

When Samui woke up she found her self lying down on someone's jacket as she looked up she saw Naruto who held out his and said "That was a great match Samui-san" Samui nodded as she took the hand and said "I think you are cool. Now lets head back to the tower and I am willing to share you with Shizuka since she isn't a fangirl but she has earned my respect" with both Samui and Shizuka held Naruto's wrist in a back grip as the lead him back towards the Raikage tower.

Author's note: so how was it and please review. I know its short but I will it up to you guys on the next chapter.


End file.
